narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Mami Tomoe
"From the day I was born till the day I die, the only side I am on, is my own." 'Mami Tomoe '(巴 マミ'', Tomoe Mami'') is a former Kirigakure shinobi who defected from her home village. She now resides, or rather, hides in Amegakure. Appearance Mami appears as a young teenager with flaxen wavy hair, golden eyes and light complexion. Her hair is often styled into two princess curls and is tied by brass flower-shaped clips. Her usual attire consists of a collared white top with puffed sleeves and a brown corset-like design, a yellow skirt, a pair of white arm sleeves, black fingerless gloves, boots and a beret. The color scheme of her clothes is usually in yellow, gold and golden brown, thus earning her the moniker of 'The Golden Mahō Shōjo'. It should be noted that she has a rather obvious horizontal scar that cuts across her neck. She hides it by buttoning up her collar and tying a golden ribbon around her neck. Personality She has shown a polite attitude towards other people, always using honorifics and calling people by their surname (if she knows it). Soft-spoken and kind, Mami gives out an aura of gentleness which would make it impossible to think that she is capable of fighting. However, this calm attitude is merely a mask that hides her true nature. When in battle, she is disciplined and focused, rarely fazed by any situation no matter how dire it is. Mami seldom shows mercy to her opponents, thinking that if she allowed them to go without her harming them, they could come back and attack her once more. This guarded nature pushed her to live a lonely life, although this was a life she chose voluntarily. Mami only keeps a small handful of friends and steers away from any person who tries to pursue her. She believes that forming deep bonds with people will only result in pain and suffering in the end. Despite this belief, she did make herself vulnerable once in her lifetime. History Early Years Born to a ninja couple, Mami was raised like how any typical child should be with the difference of being exposed to the ways of the shinobi while she was at a tender age. At first, the young girl was not that enthusiastic about the thought of becoming a shinobi, thinking that she will just fail and let others down. However, this changed when she began to show quite curious 'symptoms'. During one of the sparring sessions with the other students, Mami was paired up with a boy and immediately, he charged at her. Seeing this too late, the girl tried to protect herself by shielding herself with her forearms, anticipating the hit of his weapon upon her flesh only to be surprised that the boy's blade clashed not with skin and muscle but black, solid steel-like armor. During that time, Mami discovered she had the Kekkei Genkai Steel Release (Kōton). This enables her to change her body or parts of it into black steel, making her invulnerable against a lot of things. Finding a new sense of confidence in herself, Mami advanced to becoming a genin after taking the exams and began to further improve her skills. Digging deep into her bloodline trait, Mami found out she inherited her Kōton Kekkei Genkai from her father and was given explanation she might ''even inherit another trait from her mother. Having a natural affinity for water, wind and lightning, the child could easily wield these three elements and combine them. Mami could combine water and lightning, thus giving proof that she also possessed Storm Release (Ranton). Having these two Kekkei Genkai on her belt, Mami breezed through the chūnin exams a year after. It has been observed that Mami worked more effectively alone and specialized in information gathering and assassination. She comes out successful almost each and every time, putting into action various plans of killing of targets and stealing valuable knowledge from other villages or clans. Despite her being cautious, she was still sought after by many would-be attackers and hopefuls to get the bounty on her head, only to find out too late that they will be exhaling their last breath once they crossed paths with her. Mami was already a jōnin by this time and was living alone after her father never came back from a mission and her mother died from an illness. The young girl managed and grew up to be a fine kunoichi. Due to her guarded nature and her tendency to prefer solitude, Mami rejected a lot of suitors from the village when they began to court her, not just because of her youthful beauty but also for her skills and knowledge. One by one, she turned down a lot of men and women who tried to ask for her hand and longed to be left alone. She does find escape from this pressure when she goes out to train or go on missions. However, her running away would soon cease when she met a person who seemed to understand her completely, thus that person gained her trust, which was a rare thing to happen. Mami allowed herself to be engaged to this person, with a promise that they will go on with their marriage once she is truly ready. Flight to Amegakure Mami thought she could be happy now, but after finding out that a group of hunters was after her, wanting to kill her for her crimes and for the bounty on her head, she knew she was no longer safe in her home village. With much hesitation, the kunoichi left Kirigakure without telling her fiancee where she will go and traveled from village to village until she came to Amegakure. She stayed hidden, blending among the citizens of the village, hoping to find refuge in this new place. Mami got her wish and her life remained quiet for a long period. There was one instance when she had to thoroughly hide herself when her fiancee came to Amegakure looking for her but this quickly passed. Experimentation Mami's quiet living would soon come to a halt when she found herself confronted by unknown Amegakure shinobi who demanded her to come along with them for unknown reasons. Seeing them as a threat to her life, she fought back, fending them off easily until an underhanded attack stopped her and forced her down. ''More to come soon... Abilities Category:Female